


Senpai and Trust

by Munkloz99



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkloz99/pseuds/Munkloz99
Summary: Joe told his friends about Barizorg, but only told Marvelous about his senpai





	1. senpai

**Author's Note:**

> after episode 12

Joe baked a cake at the night they got Shinkenger’s great power.

All his friends’ behavior just as the same as usual, Doc tried his best kept Marvelous and Luka from cake when Ahim made tea for everyone, Navi flew around the dinning table and yelled. Three steps from dining table Joe leaned on table watched them, nobody asked him where he went or what he did, he was grateful for that.

Ahim came out of kitchen carried a tray with teapot and teacups on it. When Ahim poured tea for everyone Marvelous successful stole a chocolate flower from top of cake “Marvelous!” Luka stole a strawberry when Doc’s attention on Marvelous “So are you! Luka!”

Ahim poured five cups of tea; she held one straight toward Joe “Joe-san.” she handed Joe the tea “Thanks.”

Ahim back to dining table joined the others scrambled for the cake, Joe took a sip of the steaming hot tea, he tasted alcohol in tea and he did need it. Joe looked at teacup gazed at his reflection in tea.

“I went to meet with Barizorg.” the boisterous ship silence in a flash like time suddenly stopped, of course they would, Joe even surprised himself, he didn’t plan talked about this right now, the words just came out, and the name…his throat tightness. Joe’s eyes still on the teacup, didn’t even needed to raise his head he knew all his friends were looking at him.

The first one who reacted to his words was Navi; she flew beside Joe “Joe…” Joe looked at her for awhile after that he looked up saw the others. Marvelous’s seat was facing him, the always brash man didn’t question or pressed him, just stared at him waited him to continue.

“He is…was my senpai in Zangyack.” That’s today’s second time Joe had to admit that Sid senpai was really gone, Joe felt an invisible hand grabbed his heart; he tried to take a deep breath but it’s almost impossible “Sid senpai…was the one who taught me swordsmanship.”

Marvelous frowned but said nothing, the others frowned too, yet the expression on their faces told Joe they were tried to bring back their memory, after a couple of seconds Doc asked “Joe. Which one is…?” “The one stay with emperor’s stupid son, that idiot’s bodyguard.” Marvelous answered before him, eyes still on Joe.

“Is the…?” Doc clamped over his month immediately, Luka knocked his head, Joe Looked at them, it happened almost every single day, usually Joe didn’t give it any thought or just felt “Again?” But now it almost let him smile, the invisible hand relaxed a bit, Joe tried to breathe once again, this time air entered his body unhindered.

“I didn’t know that’s him at first, until he…emperor’s stupid son said Sid senpai was Barizorg, he was converted into Barizorg.” Joe lower his head saw the teacup in his hand, he thought he knew how cruel Zangyack was, but he wrong.

“Maybe that was just a lie…ouch!” Doc got himself another knocked, Joe knew Doc just wanted to comfort him, he wished that’s true, wished this whole thing was only a cruel lie “The unique skill he used was created by Sid senpai.” Joe put down the empty teacup “Sid Senpai only taught one person, me.” The man like a mentor and a big brother to him now didn’t exist anymore.

“Joe-san…” Ahim called him. Joe looked at porthole, he could see lights of city through porthole, normally he pretty like it; but right now he missed darkness of universe “I thought he was dead.” Joe tried his best sound like normal; he grasped table edge so tight his fingers and palms hurt.

Navi leaned on his hand caress him, the sympathetic girl wanted to stand up but Luka put her hand on Ahim’s hand and shook her head to her, next she turned her face looked at Marvelous.

Marvelous forked up whole piece of cake in his plate stuffed into his mouth, next he left dining table toward stairs. When he passed Joe he stopped and rested his hand on Joe’s shoulder, Joe turned his face to him, Marvelous didn’t say a word but the expression in his eyes and the hand on Joe’s shoulder both told Joe one thing “Come with me.”

After a couple of seconds hesitated Joe made the same decision as the day they first meet.

After they both down stairs disappeared Navi flew back to Captain’s Chair, Doc and Ahim started cleaned up dining table, Ahim picked up Joe’s empty teacup, she gazed at the teacup in her hands murmured “Is Joe-san really all right?” Doc stopped his wiping opened his mouth then shut, stared at the stairs.

“Don’t worry!” Luka patted Doc’s back and Navi’s head, put her hands on Ahim’s shoulders “Trust Marvelous, he know what to do.” Doc and Ahim released. “Indeed.” Doc brought stack dirty plates back to kitchen. “Marvelous-san does know Joe-san well.” Ahim put teacups on tray followed Doc, Navi nodded “Joe will be fine with Marvelous.” Luka smiled, back to sofa maintained her jewelry.

Joe followed Marvelous to his cabin, maybe could say their cabin now. Joe still had his own cabin and Marvelous never mention anything like wanted him to move in, but Joe slept here almost every night, if he wanted to find his hair tie or anything belong to him he would come this cabin, his stuff and Marvelous’s stuff put together in wardrobes, desk, closets, everywhere in this cabin. He didn’t aware it before, it just happened.

When Joe entered cabin his arm touched clothes tree stood near the door, it was in his own cabin before, but when did it started stood here? Joe tried to recall but he didn’t even sure he was the one who moved it here. Joe stopped thinking took off his jacket hung it up on clothes tree.

Marvelous threw his coat on an armchair, Joe could see the cleft almost tore his coat apart; and Marvelous’s body wrapped in bandages, both reminded Joe what happened yesterday.

“Marvelous…” Joe intended to apologize . “Forget it.” Marvelous interrupted him, he stood in front of Joe and put his hands on Joe’s neck profile, Joe could feel his thumbs gently caress his cheeks like light kisses, his face came closer, Joe closed his eyes.

The kiss started slowly, at the beginning was a light kiss, and another, kiss got deeper, Joe aware he was kissing back, he didn’t realize how much he missed this until now, he wrapped his arms around Marvelous’s neck kissed him deeper. After they ended their kiss Joe’s body and heart were both lighter, the invisible hand grabbed his heart now complete vanished.

Marvelous grinned, moved Joe’s bangs hair behind to his ear; Joe could feel Marvelous’s finger petted his ear “Take off.” Marvelous whispered beside Joe’s ear, his warm breathe and voice blew in his ear, which always made Joe quiver. Joe stepped back did what he asked.

Marvelous watched Joe took off his clothes with a smirk on his face like he always did, but after Joe shirtless the smirk faded away, Marvelous step forward put his hand on Joe’s belly, Joe lower his view saw what’s wrong. Barizorg hit him without any mercy, his belly now covered with dark purple bruise, the others might said or asked about it but Marvelous just stared at bruise with grumpy face, as Joe knew Marvelous might grabbed his shoulder and shouted him on his face anytime, but he didn’t, neither did he said or asked anything about the bruise.

“Take off the rest, go to the bed.” Marvelous turned toward the compact refrigerator in cabin and sought in it for seconds, afterwards he stood up with a bottle of beer in his hand, when he turned back saw Joe still stood in same place his face grew sullener “Take off your clothes, now.”

“You can’t drink beer right now.” after Joe said that he realized Marvelous wasn’t took beer for drunk, Joe took off his boots and trousers.

Marvelous sat beside him after Joe sat on bed, next he put the beer bottle on Joe’s belly, Joe knew it would be cold but when the bottle touched his skin still made him shivering, next moment a hand hugged his shoulder. Marvelous caress his shoulder and then hugged him tighter, Joe felt his shoulder against Marvelous’s chest, he could feel Marvelous’s heartbeat against his arm, their legs touched too, Joe could smell odour of vulnerary from him, he rested his hand on Marvelous’s, felt warm from him. Marvelous’s face now seemed less grumpy, they stayed at the same position and no one said a word for awhile.

After a couple minutes of silence Joe started spoke “I might already dead without senpai.” Joe looked Marvelous straight in his eyes; hoped to let Marvelous knew what Sid senpai meant to him. “What is that mean?” Marvelous frowned just like Joe thought.

Joe told Marvelous about his past, when he was still a new solider of Zangyack he could hardly even fight Gormin, Sid senpai was the only one who care about him, he taught him technique of using dual swords, even taught him the unique skill he created, after Sid senpai trained him he could defeated plural Zugormins at the same time. Marvelous listened without said a word, when Joe recalled the day changed his life he rest his hand on neck unconscious. “Do you remember the day we met I had a collar on my neck?” Marvelous nodded, Joe’s arm told him Marvelous’s heartbeat getting quicker “I had that because Zangyack was prepared to execute on me.” “What?” suddenly pain from his shoulder told Joe Marvelous clenched his shoulder, Joe gently stroked his fingers until Marvelous relaxed. How could he be so clueless until then? Zangyack was just a group of cruel butchers “Because defy orders” Joe wished that children did survival.

Marvelous never let him kept depressed, he kissed Joe’s cheek over and over again, Joe did feel his heart lighter, he pushed Marvelous’s chest jokingly, next moment Marvelous grabbed his arm pull him closer, Joe figure out he was in his arms and Marvelous’s buried his face in Joe’s neck, Joe could felt his warm breathe and teeth brushed his skin. Joe’s neck was ticklish, Marvelous was the only Gokaiger who knew that, Joe struggled tried to released himself from Marvelous but Marvelous grabbed his wrists pined him on sheet, Joe tried his best struggled to free himself and almost forgot what he was thinking when they frolicked.

After they stopped Marvelous hugged him once again “Your senpai?” “Sid senpai came to save me when I was waiting for my death.” Marvelous nodded like he knew that already.

Until today Joe stilled could remember quite clearly on that day how Sid senpai knocked down two Gormins who guarded him and dragged him escaped “Sid Senpai gave of himself drew their attention let me had chance to survival.” Joe said with very low voice, He always wished Sid senpai was still alive, he never thought one day he would rather he died on that day.

A hand raised up his chin, Joe’s eyes met Marvelous’s steady sight “He is your Aka Red.” said Marvelous. “My… Aka Red?” Joe didn’t sure what was that mean, of course he heard of Aka Red and Red Prates when he was still a member of Zangyack but he never saw Aka Red in person. Neither Marvelous mention about him a lot nor Joe asked Marvelous often.

Marvelous gazed at him with the same sight as the day they met “What your senpai gave you was the same thing Aka Red gave me.” Joe blinked, not sure what he meant. “Aka Red…” Marvelous interrupted his question“I had considered gave up the great treasure of the universe.” “What?” Joe thought something wrong with his ear, next he saw a smirked on Marvelous’s face, his shock turned into frowned “Is that a joke?” “No, it’s true.” Marvelous squeezed his shoulder “I kept searched for it and all I found was disappointed, I thought that might be just a rumor, when I was almost gave up I found the first Ranger Key, that was the day I met Aka Red.” Marvelous smiled, that’s the same instinct with confidence smile as the first time they met, and the same smile made Joe wanted to believe him “Aka Red told me if you want something you have to catch it by your own hands.” Marvelous said, looked straight into Joe’s eyes.

Joe nodded, Sid senpai changed his life, he thought that was what Aka Red gave to Marvelous.

The beer bottle Marvelous used in place of ice patch now covered with drops, sometimes they fell and dropped on Joe’s thighs, Marvelous took it away put on floor and checkup Joe’s bruise “Not bad as yours.” said Joe, and that got himself a bit on his neck.

Marvelous left bed put beer back to the compact refrigerator, after that he stood in front of cabinet opened every top drawers and then closed, as Joe remembered the only thing in top drawers were accessories, his necklaces at the first one from the right, the other three were all Marvelous’s accessories, if his memory was right the second from the right were Marvelous’s necklaces, the third on were earrings and the fourth one were rings, and some rings belong to Joe even the only person who wore them was Marvelous, Marvelous brought them for him after once they robbed Zangyack,. Joe was sure Marvelous wasn’t looking for accessories “What are you looking for?” he really should stay in bed and his bandages need changing, Joe looked at his wrapped in bandages back and thought. “Where is medicine box?” Marvelous asked and kept his searched.

Was his wound still hurt badly? Joe carried the treasure chest beside nightstand. Since their battle with Zangyack more often he would always had some backup bandages and medicine in cabin. He rested new medicine box on his lap and then picked up painkiller bottle “How many do you need?” Marvelous turned his head “Wasn’t it a red one before?” “You broken it, remember? How many do you need?” Joe asked again, Marvelous came back to him, took bandage and vulnerary ointment, Joe blinked, stilled had painkiller bottle in his hand, Marvelous took it from him and put back to the chest. “That samurai did use effective vulnerary, I don’t need any.” said Marvelous, he pushed Joe on bed before Joe said anything.

Marvelous applied vulnerary ointment on Joe’s bruise, Joe tried to grabbed vulnerary ointment but Marvelous kept pushed his hand away, after a couple times Joe gave up, lay on bed let Marvelous did what he wanted to do. He could smell the odour of vulnerary from Marvelous now mixed with smell of the vulnerary ointment, it smelled wired. Joe thought he should help Marvelous change his bandages after he finished, afterwards he glanced Marvelous’s left hand, his left hand was still redness for held cold bottle and he didn’t use that hand touched Joe. Joe held that hand, it still cold like ice like he thought, when he did that Marvelous stopped what he was doing raised his head stared at Joe “What would I do without you?” Marvelous smiled, Joe smiled too, their fingers laced, he could always relaxed by this man’s side.

After bandaged over Joe changed Marvelous’s dirty bandages, after that he laid down the medicine box where he always placed “So it’s over there.” said Marvelous, Joe had an illusion he was the owner of this cabin, at the same time he thought he should be used to it. “It’s always there, you can at least remember that.” “Why bother? You always know where everything is, now come back here.” Marvelous patted the bed. Joe wasn’t surprise about his answer at all, turned off the light crawled into bed, he really could use some sleep, he knew so was Marvelous.

Joe intended to take off his hair tie but Marvelous caught his hand before he could, he pulled Joe in his arms kissed Joe’s fingers and then took off Joe’s hair tie, he placed the hair tie on nightstand. As Joe remembered Marvelous always scattered his own stuff all over the place, but he always placed Joe’s hair tie on nightstand since the first time Joe slept here.

Joe pulled the blanket tucked them up. Marvelous cuddled up him and kissed his cheek, Joe hugged his waist, leaned on his chest listened his heartbeat, his heartbeat was steady and slow like always, Joe kissed Marvelous’s chest and then closed eyes, he could sleep for all day, yet the unanswered question suddenly caught him.

“Marvelous.” “Eh?” Marvelous sound sleepily. “What did you told them?”

Marvelous didn’t answer, neither did Joe asked again. Joe heard his beloved heartbeat fell asleep.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous know Joe know Barizorg, and Joe tell him what h e want to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

Cake was out of oven, Marvelous knew it when he sat on captain’s chair with eyes closed. Sweet smell of chocolate filled with living area, Marvelous licked his lips. The first picture jumped in his mind was Joe wear his white apron frosted cake in front of kitchen island, he would wear the apron every time he made dessert. Marvelous loved to see him wear it; Joe would usually ask him for helped tied on apron neck ties, but today he didn’t.

It’s time for sneaked to kitchen, if he lucked out he would see what in his mind and Joe might let him lick the bowl after he finish. Marvelous stood up from captain’s chair, yet hurt attacked him, his back hurt like it was split once again, he would kneel on the floor if he didn’t catch chair arm in time, Marvelous stood straight inched prevented he had to bite his lip held back groaned.

“Marvelous-san, you should go to rest.” he might not fall or groan but apparent showed the pain, Ahim walked toward him with worry on her face.

“Don’t need to worry about him, Ahim.” Luka was maintaining her jewelry on sofa didn’t bother glanced at him “He won’t give up cake, no matter what.”

“Never! Never!” the bird’s voice came from behind, that bird was going to pay for this, as long as his back not hurt.

Luka, okay so was the bird both knew him well, he wouldn’t let his wound or anything stopped him from food. Joe made this cake, last time was two earth month ago, gave him more reason had to eat it. He never missed any chance ate Joe’s hand made dessert before and wouldn’t start now, but if he went to kitchen right now the only thing he would get was Joe’s glare, he swore Joe could smell he was in pain, Marvelous sighed, sat back captain’s chair, the only thing he could do now was waited.

Oh, and made that damn bird paid for didn’t know when to shut up, Marvelous caught her.

Before he out of patience decided to sneak to kitchen once again Joe showed up with cake, it’s about time. The cake was large, covered with smooth chocolate, strawberries and chocolates flowers on top, no word this time. Joe didn’t wear his apron made him felt a little disappointed, he missed a good view, now he had a reason sorry for himself and an excuse got the biggest piece of cake.

“I’ll make some tea.” said Ahim, and then she went to kitchen.

If anyone could wait his name must not Marvelous, he waited long enough and missed the chance licked the bowl or looked Joe wear apron, he had to be the first one who ate the cake, he succeeded through Doc blocked stole a chocolate flower when Ahim poured tea.

“Marvelous!” Doc could waste his energy if he wanted, what he got was still his.

“So are you, Luka!”

When Doc shouted to Luka for strawberry Marvelous stuffed the chocolate flower in mouth, it melted at once, smooth, rich and not too sweet, as good as it looked.

Ahim poured five cups of tea and added brandy at one, Marvelous knew that one was for Joe and didn’t say a word; Joe would need some alcohol today.

They began scrambled for the cake, when he cut the cake slice of strawberries showed up with mousse filling, since he was the one who cut the cake so of course he got the biggest piece, when he took the first bite he realized the filling he thought was mousse was strawberry cream cheese, it’s a shame that he couldn’t eat whole cake by himself. 

Joe didn’t join them, he leaned on another table gazed at the teacup in his hands. Marvelous faced him so he could stare at him while he was eating, his sight started at Joe’s face, his forehead wrap in bandages, his cheekbone and lips had wounds, Marvelous moved his sight, Joe’s shirt didn’t had any flour, cream or chocolate like he never backed, Marvelous wondered if he shirtless in apron when he made cake, sight stopped on Joe’s right hand, it also wear bandages Marvelous didn’t aware before,and a thought hit him like lighting, Joe made cake with a wound hand, stared turned into glared, if Joe felt it he didn’t display any sign, his eyes still focused on the teacup like something interested in it.

Marvelous looked back at his plate, he knew made dessert for them was the way his few words first mate expressed his emotion and he did make a wonderful cake, he neither could nor wanted to shout to Joe about this, so be it, he would kiss his hand better later.

Also, he would get his eyes on him before him healing.

Marvelous peeked a hand sneaked close his cake, Luka tried to steal his chocolate flower “Mine!” he caught her hand, Luka pouted, next moment Joe’s voice sounded.

“I went to meet with Barizorg.”

Marvelous froze, all ship froze for at least one earth minute; until Luka pulled her hand back Marvelous realized he still caught her hand.

He knew Joe knew that Barizorg, he never saw Joe like that before yesterday, and today he disappeared, if there was nothing to do with emperor’s stupid son the only person there was that cyborg. Marvelous stopped ate eyes focused on Joe, Joe lowered his head, bangs hair covered half of his face so Marvelous couldn’t see his expression but must not happy, Marvelous knew it.

Joe took a couple earth minutes told them who Barizorg was, his words were simple but Marvelous could tell he was in pain. Marvelous grasped almost broke the fork. How much did that bunch of bastard Zangyack took? How sick could they be?

“I thought he was dead.” 

Joe looked at the porthole when he said that, his tone sounded like usual but his face profile was so pale reminded Marvelous of dead bone, the bird leaned on his hand, Joe’s fingers were all bloodless for his death gripped of table edge, he could almost saw his hands was quivered, Marvelous felt pain again, not his back this time.

Ahim was going to stand up but Luka stopped her, afterwards she pushed him with her elbow under dinning table, Marvelous knew it’s time for him to do something but first…he looked at cake in his plate and crammed whole cake into mouth, a piece of cake, if he wasted any cake today would be the last time he ate Joe’s hand made dessert.

Marvelous left dinning table stopped beside Joe rested his hand on his shoulder, Joe slowly turned faced him, he was white as ghost but his eyes were red if they weren’t so dry Marvelous would think Joe just cried.

Marvelous didn’t ask Joe to come with him, he didn’t have to, he knew Joe knew that, their minds were in synchronized since the first time they met. Joe hesitated a couple earth minutes, or maybe merely a couple earth seconds? Marvelous couldn’t tell, after all Joe came with him, that’s a wise choice, if he thought a bit longer Marvelous would made him came with him by his way, and Joe wouldn’t like his way, he was no doubt about it.

After they enter their cabin Marvelous took off his coat and threw it on armchair, next he turned around saw Joe stood still beside the door like a statue, seemed he was looking at the clothe tree, before Marvelous asked or did anything statue like Joe moved, he took off jacket hung it on the clothe tree. 

When they faced each other Joe looked slouch and would fall on floor anytime, what he said before appeared drained all his energy. Marvelous thought he was still regret about his senpai, he rested his hands on Joe’s shoulder pondered what to say could comfort him but when he met his eyes Marvelous knew he was wrong, his favorite eyes now full of pain, sad and regret all because of him, what’s in Joe mind was what happened yesterday. Marvelous didn’t know he thought of it because he took off coat or opposite, but there’s one thing could be sure, he would do everything kept those emotions from Joe’s face.

“Marvelous…”

“Forget it!” Marvelous interrupted him. There was nothing he needed to apologize, he would watch Joe’s back like Joe watched his and he did grateful for Joe wasn’t split by that Barizorg, he might hurt for next couple of days but he would do it again anytime if he need, Joe worth it.

Marvelous touched Joe’s face, his cheeks cold like ice, Joe shivered with his touch, Marvelous caressed his cheeks with thumbs, he knew Joe like it and it worked, Joe relaxed with his touched, he closed his eyes and rested his hands on Marvelous shoulder, Marvelous kissed him.

At first Marvelous pecked Joe on lips, next was another peck on lips, next Joe kissed him back, more like a peck he did to him but gave Marvelous enough hint he could do more so he did. Marvelous kissed him harder, pressed his tongue in Joe’s mouth, his mouth was warm and wet, tasted just like Joe, he didn’t aware how much he missed this until now, Joe wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeper told Marvelous Joe wanted this too. They kept kissing until both of them were gasped for breath. 

Marvelous stole a kiss from Joe after their last deep kiss. Ghost like Joe lived again, now his cheeks was blush and warm, life back to his eyes and there was a little smile on his reddened lips, Marvelous wouldn’t change anything even the greatest treasure in the Universe for the expression on Joe’s face right now.

Marvelous moved Joe’s bangs hair behind his ear and caressed Joe’s ear when he touched it on purpose, the smile got broader, that’s a good sign. 

“Take off.” Marvelous whispered beside Joe’s ear, the only thing he wanted to do now was cuddled Joe and slept for two days.

Joe took one step back started took off his shirt.

Marvelous crossed arms watched Joe did what he asked. He loved when Joe took off clothe in front of him, it felt like unwrapped present every time and he knew it worth to wait, but not this time. When he saw Joe’s belly he knew something was wrong, that shouldn’t be the color of Joe’s skin, Joe removed his shirt complete, Marvelous’s eyes wild opened.

Large deep purple bruises covered Joe’s belly and part of his chest like paint spilled on his upper body, Marvelous put his hand on Joe’s stomach, Joe lower his head looked at the bruises, Marvelous tried to read his face but hard to say Joe knew it or not, Joe was not a easy person to read, especially when he didn’t want to.

No matter he knew it or not, he got this today or yesterday, the only one could do this to him was that Barizorg, Marvelous had to used all his energy control himself not to grab Joe’s shoulder and shouted to him on his face, it’s not his fault.

Since Joe didn’t say a word about bruises Marvelous decided to pretend Joe didn’t knew anything about it.

“Take off the rest, go to the bed.”

Marvelous opened the compact refrigerator, he hid beers there and he knew Joe would put ice patch in it sometimes, but today it was no where to find, why every time you need something what you need was not around? Marvelous grabbed a bottle of beer, if you didn’t have what you want you had to use what you had, but when he turned Joe still stood in same place didn’t even take off his boots.

“Take off your clothes, now!” Marvelous swore if Joe dared to say anything like he didn’t need ice compress he would tear every clothes still on him and forced him stayed on bed at least three earth days, and he meant it.

“You can’t drink beer right now.” What? After Joe said that he started removed his boots, which was good for him, or he would need a new pair of trousers.

Marvelous was good at tore stuff, and he did want to tear something right now.

Marvelous sat beside Joe on bed and then place the bottle on Joe’s belly, Joe trembled when the bottle touched his skin, of course he would, Marvelous closed to lose felt of his fingers, which gave Marvelous a good excuse to hold him, not he need one. Joe didn’t struggle so Marvelous hugged him tighter made Joe’s shoulder leaned against his chest, he could smell scent of Joe’s hair, like chocolate mixed with fresh cut grass. Did Joe lay on grass today? Marvelous wondered and tried to find if there any grass still on him, and then he remembered Joe showered already so he stopped, their legs got together unexpected, Marvelous like it and kept their leg stayed together.

Joe rested his hand on the back of Marvelous’s hand, Marvelous looked at him, he knew Joe had something wanted to tell him but Joe lowered his head avoided his sight, Marvelous didn’t want to push him but it’s killing him, patient was never his strong point, in fact he felt he already used up all this year patient, maybe some of next year’s too.

Finally Joe looked up, their eyes contact “I might already dead without senpai.”

That’s not what Marvelous thought would hear.

“What is that mean?” 

Joe began to tell him about his past with Sid, he only mentioned a little of his rookie time but Marvelous could tell it was hard. The only one who cared about him was Sid, the man took Joe under his wing, brought him vulnerary when he got hurt, helped him bandaged wounds, trained him and thought him his own created skill. Marvelous had to say he felt a little jealous, that man knew Joe he didn’t, but he also knew without this man Joe wouldn’t be Joe he knew and he probably never met Joe.

“Do you remember the day we met I wore a collar?” asked Joe.

Marvelous nodded, of course he remembered, he could recall every detail at the day fate led them met. 

On that gray, full of Gormins, hard to see what old days was like plant, he was there for treasure like always and he heard someone yelled something about traitor, he turned around and saw someone in Zangyack uniform fought Gormins and Zugormins, he stayed looked for awhile, the man did have very nice swordsmanship so he decided joined the fight, when he closed enough see the man clear the universe stopped, the man had a pair of sharp, strong eyes, his long black hair shined in the sun and his outward… he might not born in this plant but must be the most beautiful thing on that plant right now, Marvelous never believe love for the first sight until then, he realized the treasure the bird’s divination was him.

The best treasure ever.

If he didn’t let that crowds of Zangyack bastards obstructed him, he wouldn’t let that damn collar stopped him either; he won the treasure with his own hands.

“I had that because Zangyack was going to put to death me.” Joe’s voice dragged him back from memory.

“What?” Marvelous never asked but not naive, yet Joe proved it still made his chest burned. Joe patted his fingers, Marvelous discovered he was clenching Joe’s shoulder, he relaxed his hand immediately and kissed Joe’s cheek apology.

“Because defy orders” a bitter smile on Joe’s face. Marvelous didn’t like what he saw but he not sure what to say right now, yet he was an actor than a talker so he did what he knew must work, he kissed Joe’s cheek again and again, familiar smile back to Joe’s face. Joe joked pushed him on his chest, Marvelous caught his arm dragged him close pretended he wanted to bite him on neck, Joe’s neck was sensitive, he tried his best to avoid him and withdrew his arm from him, Marvelous caught his wrist pinned him on sheet 

“Surrender!” 

“No!”

Marvelous almost fell the bottle on the ground when they were frolicked.

After they done Marvelous held Joe once again “Your senpai?” Marvelous wanted to know what did the man who looked after Joe did.

The smile on Joe’s face faded away.

“Sid senpai came to save me when I was waited for my death.” 

Joe told him how Sid broke in and brought him out and how he gave of himself made he had chance to survive, Joe’s voice became whispered in the end, his head lowered and his shoulders shivered, Marvelous embraced Joe in his arms let him wept on his shoulder, his skin was stung for Joe’s tears, Marvelous stroked Joe’s back and thanks Sid from the bottom of his heart, that man watch over Joe until the end. At the same time Marvelous had a feeling he had very similar experience, which was…right…

After Joe sobbed ended Marvelous tilted his chin up, his eyes were glassy of tears and his cheeks were wet. Marvelous wiped tears off Joe’s face.

“He is your Aka Red.” Marvelous would never forgot what happened when the last time he saw Aka Red, he and Joe really had very similar experience.

“My…Aka Red?” Joe blinked made his eyelashes covered with drops of tears, he seemed wasn’t sure what did he meant, of course he didn’t, Marvelous rare told him about Aka Red or his past, now would be the perfect time.

“Your senpai gave you the same thing Aka Red gave me.”

Questions filled with Joe’s red watery eyes.

“Aka Red…”

“I had thought about gave up the great treasure of the universe.” Marvelous never told anyone about how he and Aka Red met, but now he wanted to tell Joe.

“What?” Joe’s eyes and mouth wild opened, Marvelous couldn’t help laughed, surprised changed into scowled “Is that a joke?”

“No, it’s true.” Marvelous squeezed Joe’s shoulder “I kept searched for it but all I found was disappointed, I was thought that might be just a rumor maybe I should give up, and then I found the first Ranger Key, that was the first time I met Aka Red.”

Fate did treat him well, leaded him to where he should and met the person he need or need him.

“Aka Red told me if you want something you have to catch on it by your own hands.”

He caught the chance Aka Red gave him, and he caught Joe and the others too.

Joe nodded, Marvelous knew he understood, he always did since their first met.

The Bottle now covered with drops and they kept dropped, Marvelous placed it on the floor so he could check Joe’s bruises. Iced time should be enough today, but still needed to ice for the next few days, he had to remember brought ice patch here tomorrow, Barizorg did hurt him bad, it appeared wouldn’t get well soon. When these thoughts filled with his mind Joe’s voice came from overhead.

“It’s not bad as yours.” How dare him! Marvelous bit Joe on his neck’s sensitive spot, Joe quivered.

Marvelous put beer back to compact refrigerator. Neither he nor Joe could drink it in the following few days.

It’s time to put some ointment on Joe’s bruises, he need medicine box, they had one in their cabin but didn’t see it lately, Marvelous opened every top drawers of cabinet, but he could only found the accessories they bought after robbed Zangyack, where was it?

“What are you looking for?” Joe’s voice came from behind, he better stayed in bed.

“Where is the medicine box?” Marvelous kept his search, maybe he should try the wardrobe?

“How many do you need?” Marvelous turned and saw there was a little treasure chest on Joe’s knees, looked didn’t like medicine box he knew.

“Wasn’t it a red one?”

“You broke it, remember?” Joe opened the treasure box didn’t glimpse at him. Oh! Right! He remembered now, he accident dropped the red medicine box made it became history, but it had cracks before his dropped it. 

“How many do you need?” Joe asked again with painkillers bottle in his hand, that’s not why he searched for medicine box, Marvelous back to the his side took what he needed in new medicine box, Joe stared at him, still held painkiller bottle, Marvelous took it from Joe’s hand and squeezed his fingers, next he place painkiller back to new medicine box.

“The samurai did use effective vulnerary, I don’t need any.” he said before Joe asked. Joe would never believe it if he told him his wound didn’t hurt, it did hurt and sometimes it hurt bad but he didn’t need painkiller, Joe knew he would never lie to him.

Marvelous pushed Joe on bed before he say anything and started applied vulnerary ointment on Joe’s bruises, Joe tried to got vulnerary ointment, if he wanted to did it on his own he could forget it, Marvelous pushed his hand away. He wanted to do this by himself and Joe better accepted of it, after a couple times Joe got it, laid his hand on sheet let Marvelous did what he was doing.

Marvelous gazed at the dark purple bruises wished it would fade away as quick as possible, next a warm hand covered his still hard felt fingers hand, of course that must be Joe, Marvelous held his hand made their fingers laced, although Joe’s hand wrap with bandages he could still feel warm from him, Joe’s hand and smile warmed Marvelous up, both his hand and his heart.

After bandaged ended Joe insisted he needed to change his bandages so Marvelous let him. Joe carefully stripped off the dirty bandages and then left bed “Where are you going?” Marvelous grabbed his arm.

“You can’t shower or bath today, don’t you?” Joe entered bathroom brought hot water and towel began to toweled him.

Marvelous felt clean and relax after toweled so he took the towel and did same to Joe.

“I showered already.”

“I know.”

Marvelous turned his back to Joe let him bandaged him, Joe didn’t touch him in the beginning, Marvelous waited, not long after he felt Joe’s fingers gently fingered the edge of his wound, he could image the look of Joe’s face, Marvelous sighed in his heart “I say forget it, or you need some prove? Like something include you, me and bed?” Joe snorted but didn’t say a word, yet his hands still gentle when he wrapped new bandages on Marvelous.

Joe put the vulnerary ointment and bandages back to new medicine box, Marvelous wanted to help but Joe said he would get the medicine box messy like cabin. Their cabin not mess, not after Joe sleep here more and more often, he wasn’t the guy would keep everything in fixed place but Joe was, their cabin now was neat and could easy find everything all because of Joe, Marvelous stay in bed watched Joe did what he wanted, Joe placed the treasure chest beside the nightstand.

“So it’s over there.”

“It’s always there, you can at least remember that.” he must spoke out loud.

“Why bother? You always know where everything is, now come back here.” Marvelous patted the bed, the only thing Joe needed to do now was come back bed so he could hug him and sleep.

Joe turned off the light climbed into bed, Marvelous pulled Joe close to him and caught his injured hand before he could reach his hair tie and then unpinned his ponytail for him made Joe’s long, black, silky hair fall on his shoulders, the cabin was dark but Joe’s hair was glittered like stars, Marvelous ran his fingers through his hair, sometime he wondered Joe never paid much attention on his hair like girls why his hair was the silkiest?

He might not touch girls’ hair but he heard Ahim praised Joe’s hair and asked him how he took care of his hair before.

Marvelous placed Joe’s hair tie on nightstand; although the vulnerary did effective lay on his back tonight was not a smart idea so Marvelous lay on his side, Joe lay down faced him, Marvelous still held his hand made Joe had to use his free hand tucked them in blanket, did it with one hand seemed inconvenient but Joe didn’t complain so Marvelous pretend he didn’t aware, after Joe done Marvelous cuddled him in arms, he still remember wanted to kiss Joe’s hand, he started with Joe’s fingers , his wear bandages palm, end up on his wrist. Marvelous could see the smile on Joe’s face even the cabin was dark, he kissed him.

Joe’s head on his chest like he was listening his heartbeat, or he was, Marvelous never asked. Joe kissed him on his heart, Marvelous stroked Joe’s head closed his eyes, now he could do what he wanted to do since he dragged Joe back into cabin, snuggled Joe and slept for two days.

“Marvelous.” Joe’s voice sounded in darkness.

“Eh?”

“What did you told them?”

Marvelous smirked, kept stroked Joe’s head.

“Sleep.”

Joe didn’t ask again, Marvelous nestled the body in his arms fell in sweet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting longer than I think  
> I don't even know why

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apology that English isn't my first language so there may be some mistake, if you see, please tell me.  
> hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> give it a very little bit change


End file.
